The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for supporting browsing of media on devices based, at least in part, upon metadata associated with the media and metadata pertaining to a browsing context.
A number of technologies exist to facilitate browsing, searching, and identification of media on various platforms. Methods such as alphabetic sorting have traditionally been applied to identify names or titles of media items such as text files. In addition, time-based indexing has been applied to sort media such as text files or photographs based upon the date of capture, generation or modification of the media.
Unfortunately, time-based and alphabetic indexing approaches are often cumbersome, particularly on small devices such as mobile devices.